Compliant foil fluid film thrust bearings are currently being utilized in a variety of high speed rotor applications. These bearings are generally comprised of a two sided thrust disk rotating element, non-rotating compliant fluid foil members that axially enclose the rotating element, non-rotating compliant spring foil members that axially enclose the fluid foil members and a non-rotating thrust plate element and a non-rotating housing element that axially enclose and provide attachments for the foil members. The space between the rotating element and the thrust plate element on one side of the bearing and the space between the rotating element and the thrust surface of the housing element on the other side of the bearing are filled with fluid (usually air) which envelops the foils.
The rotary motion of the rotating element applies viscous drag forces to the fluid and induces circumferential flow of the fluid between the smooth surface of the rotating element and the fluid foil. The space between the rotating element and the fluid foil is subdivided into a plurality of fluid-dynamic wedge channels. The leading ramps of the foil pads relative to the fluid's circumferential flow and the smooth surface of the rotating element form the two primary surfaces of the converging wedge channels. The trailing ramps and the smooth surface of the rotating element form the primary surfaces of the diverging wedge channels.
The fluid flowing circumferentially along a converging wedge channel experiences steadily decreasing flow area, increasing circumferential flow velocity and increasing static fluid pressure. If the rotating element moves toward the non-rotating element, the convergence angle of the wedge channel increases causing the fluid pressure rise along the channel to increase. If the rotating element moves away, the pressure rise along the wedge channel decreases. Thus, the fluid in the wedge channels exerts restoring forces on the rotating element that vary with and stabilize running clearances and prevents contact between the rotating and non-rotating elements of the bearing. Flexing and sliding of the foils causes coulomb damping of any axial or overturning motion of the rotating element of the bearing.
Owing to preload spring forces or gravity forces, the rotating element of the bearing is typically in physical contact with the fluid foil members of the bearing at low rotational speeds. This physical contact results in bearing wear. It is only when the rotor speed is above what is termed the lift-off/touch-down speed that the fluid dynamic forces generated in the wedge channels assure a running gap between the rotating and non-rotating elements.
Conventional compliant foil fluid film thrust bearings operate with extremely small running clearances and moderate as opposed to low drag and power consumption. The clearances between the non-rotating fluid foil's converging channel ramp trailing ends and the rotating thrust disk are typically less than 100 micro-inches when the bearing is heavily loaded at operating conditions.
Compliant foil fluid film thrust bearings tend to rely on backing or undersprings to preload the fluid foils against the relatively moveable rotating element (thrust disk) so as to control foil position/nesting and to establish foil dynamic stability. The bearing starting torque (which should ideally be zero) is directly proportional to these preload forces. These preload forces also significantly increase the disk speed at which the hydrodynamic effects in the wedge channels are strong enough to lift the rotating element of the bearing out of physical contact with the non-rotating members of the bearing. These preload forces and the high lift-off/touch-down speeds result in significant bearing wear each time the disk is started or stopped.
It has been common for compliant foil fluid film thrust bearings to utilize a plurality of coated, convex curved, compliant fluid foils or pads that are welded to a support foil to form the fluid foil member of the bearing such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,900 issued Jul. 28, 1987 entitled "Thrust Bearing Underspring". These multiple piece fluid foil members are typically thicker and have poorer thickness control than can single piece fluid foil members. Two piece fluid foil members also experience process fluid flow turbulence, increased drag at operating speeds and reduced load capacity owing to the flow discontinuities between the trailing edges of each foil pad and the weld attachment edge of the next circumferentially located pad.
There have been instances, however, where the fluid foil member is integrally formed to provide a plurality of alternating converging and diverging surfaces. Examples of this are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,155 issued Jan. 27, 1981 entitled "Resilient Foil Bearings", U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,583 issued Nov. 25, 1986 entitled "Foil Thrust Bearing", and U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,267 issued Oct. 3, 1989 entitled "Foil Thrust Bearing".